perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian
A Barbarian is an Untamed class. Their fighting style is mainly physical, with little to no elemental; they take the damage in place of their teammates. At level 9, after raising their Spiritual Cultivation to Spiritual Adept, they can learn the True Form skill, which they can use to turn into a white tiger. Their True Form is an animal form, and in that sense it is similar to a Venomancer's Fox Form. A Barbarian's normal form has a human body, but a head with features of the animal of the player's choice -- wolf, panda, lion, or tiger. Most of the weapons in the game are available for Barbarians to choose: dual swords, dual blades, blades, swords, scythes, spears, clubs, poleaxes, sledgehammers, dual handaxes, dual hammers, and fist weapons. ]] Barbarians specialize in attracting the attention of the enemy and keeping the enemy attacks directed against their heavily armored selves, away from their more lightly armored squad mates. To this end, gear that reduces damage, already powerful, becomes a tool that they can use best. :Examples: ::The "Warding Level +3" on Beastlord Roar Mail (Warding, like Slaying Level, is not effective in combat against other players though) ::The "Physical Defense +170" on the Drakeflame Stone Gem ::The "Reduce physical damage taken +3%" on The Book of Congratulations Tome ::The "Defense level +1" on Badge of the Cube :::Ultimate or penultimate: Def +5 of ☆☆☆Destroyer made from ☆☆Warsong Lock·Naught (also Def +5) and ☆☆Heart of the Jungle·Chaos - Atk +3 :Heavy Armor: ~ 2.5 Strength, ~ .5 Dexterity per level (another factor that helps is to add 4 or 5 points; this helps take up the slack for armor pieces that are irregular in their requirements as well) :Axe: ~ 3 points Strength / level and .5 dex :Polearm: ~ 2.5 Str but a little more than 1.0 Dex required, for a net loss to Vitality Whereas Blademasters are tied to satisfying Strength and Dexterity requirements for multiple weapon types in order to use their skills, Barbarian is tied to only two; both largely Strength-based: Axe at 3 strength per level, and Polearm at 2.5, the same as Heavy Armor. Unfortunately, this does not mean choosing Polearm allows additional points to be put into Vitality, as Polearms require more Dexterity. But this does mean that foregoing Axe skills would allow a character to evade more and hit more accurately. This is not necessarily superior, the point is that it can be done. Some player feedback points to Sage and Demon, defensive and offensive, as being equal in duels between them,Sage vs Demon somewhat more literally than usual; discussion of performance in a duel between the two Barbarian types so the choice may not be so clear cut as it may seem. In other words, it might seem obvious that Barbarian's defensive strengths should be maximized, but in practical terms, this alone will not win the battle. Barbarians' who wish to compensate for their lower Dexterity may choose a gear-based solution such as the Sky Cover or its precursor the Chaotic Sign of Frost or its descendant Star's Destiny or the cheap alternative, Misty Forest Ring; percentage bonuses are always powerful at high levels, and these increase Accuracy by a %. Barbarian Skills :See Skill Book Skills :See Skill Book Although what may catch the eye is the bonus effects, there is a great deal of extra damage added by book upgrades For Sage, the bonus from the upgrade to Shapeshifting Intensity passive skill is huge. Level 10 is +60% of armor defense; upgrade is double that, to +120% physical defense in Tiger form. Sage * Mighty Swing - 2227 vs Lv 10 1271, rest same * '''Stomp of the Beast King - 1920, generates 20 chi 25% likely. Vs L10 -233 * Slam- 3373 additional damage vs Level 10- 2206, rest same * Swell -1785, range +50% vs 944 * Armageddon is arguably worse. It is definitely safer, since it loses less HP, but if it therefore does less damage, which is what one would assume, then it is less good at damage dealing, which is the point. Verify please. Tiger * Devour - 3317, reduce Atk Level by 15. Vs 2131, reduce Atk by 10. * Flesh Ream 3974 vs 1900, rest same. * Surf Impact - 2241, slows 65%. Vs 1689, slows 50%. Rest same * Sunder ? Links * Barbarian * Barbarian Skill List * Barbarian Builds and Tips - Equipment - Gear Requirements for Axes/Hammers and Heavy Armor Category:Classes Category:Untamed Category:Heavy Armor Classes